


【山田】欺诈师 03

by kingstar



Category: 8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	【山田】欺诈师 03

事情不该是这样子的。  
丸山被安田压倒在床上的时候，脑子里的弦还是崩得很紧的。但是安田坐在他大腿根上，炙热的部位顶着他，脑子里的那根弦啪嗒一下就断了。  
事情是怎么变成这样子的？  
丸山在衣服被安田胡乱的扯开时稍稍的回想今晚——

这次的欺诈目标是男性，混迹在酒吧之中。丸山不太会休闲式的打扮，让安田给他收拾了一番。恩，真的很有hiphop风，就差画个烟熏妆了。安田边整发型边开玩笑的说，要不要再扛把吉他，玩音乐的看上去更能吸引人。  
丸山扯起嘴角尴尬的自嘲，“sho酱，我怕我太有吸引力，就被星探挖走了。”  
安田很认真的盯着他看，“没关系的，maru酱，我可以和你一起出道的！”  
好吧，这个话题到此为止。  
想起上次安田被醉汉袭击，丸山还是后怕。安田将他送到酒吧外面，一切准备就绪后丸山赶他离开。  
“快点回家，不要等我。”  
“可是这次的目标人物调查困难，不知道他还有没有同伙，我在外面守着可以接应你。”安田握紧小拳头信心满满。  
丸山掰着安田的肩膀，把他转了个身推向马路。  
“好了，我会应付的，你在家煮好宵夜等我。”  
安田鼓起腮帮子，“你明明知道我不会做饭……”  
丸山笑着看安田走到地铁口，这才放心的去酒吧执行任务。  
然而在他和目标人物顺利搭讪开了一瓶威士忌正举杯cheers的瞬间，眼神无意中瞟到吧台另一头，安田神奇般的坐在那里。  
脸微红，深蓝色的贝雷帽歪在一边，傻笑着喝下陌生人递过来的玻璃杯。  
丸山几乎站起来要冲过去，目标男性却握住了他的手腕给足了暗示。  
好在那边安田喝下后安静的坐着，对方似乎也没有特别的意思，可能只是单纯的看他可爱想请他喝杯饮料而已。  
丸山笑了笑，掩饰刚才的失神，重新开始交谈。然而安田的一举一动他不能不在意，这次的任务看来要黄了。  
目标男性的手指有意无意的掠过丸山的手臂，言语中隐晦的表达了自己愿意做下面那个，现在就等丸山带他走了。  
可丸山更想把安田带走。  
“对不起，非常抱歉。”丸山还是真不适应嘻哈风格，一下子恢复到社交场上的儒雅腔调，用上敬语，“和您的相识是场意外，我很高兴今晚能与您共饮，然而……现在我必须走了。”  
丸山从座位上站起来，习惯性的将发尾别至耳后，露出一个溢出甜味的笑容。  
“那么、有缘再见。”  
他知道，欲擒故纵这个手法，屡试不爽。

安田被丸山强行塞进出租车，他还迷茫的转头看丸山，“任务结束了？”  
“有哪里不舒服吗？头晕？恶心？”  
丸山摸了摸安田的额头，没有发烫，希望只是杯普通的饮料。  
安田坐在丸山旁边异常的乖巧，他平时话多会提稀奇古怪的问题，今天特别安静，半低着脑袋，双手平放在膝盖上。  
丸山被他这幅模样弄得莫名的心惊胆战，暗自祈祷不要是暴风雨前的宁静就好。  
“maru。”  
“嗯？”  
车转了个弯快到家时，安田小声的问了个问题。  
“maru是更喜欢……男人吗？”

安田起反应是在回到家后，丸山去厨房给他倒水，安田坐在沙发上开始脱衣服。  
热，从小腹突然窜出来的燥热，好像要把人烧掉。  
那杯东西里肯定有什么。  
安田喝之前也犹豫过，可为什么还是接过来一饮而尽呢？  
丸山走到沙发前吓了一跳，因为安田赤裸着上半身，从胸口到脖子到脸，绯红一片。  
“sho酱？”  
安田的一腔热火没处发泄，发脾气的打了几下抱枕，然后扔到地上。  
丸山想，最不愿发生的事还是发生了，安田被下药了。  
“sho酱，去洗个澡吧。”  
丸山放下水杯，去拉安田。  
掌心碰到安田的手背，皮肤与皮肤相触，似有电流通过。  
安田的眼神立刻就变了。  
不要看安田身型矮小平时一副小兔子的可爱模样，脱了衣服可是一块块货真价实的漂亮肌肉。  
丸山一时的愣神，安田趁着这个空档自顾自的双手勾住丸山的脖子缠上来。  
鼻息喷出来的热气里混着甜香的酒味，蕴出水雾的眼睛迷离中透着欲望。  
丸山心动了，但转念一想，这是在下药的状态，贸然出手是不是不太道德。  
有了这个念头便下意识的防范和退缩。  
“sho酱，我还是带你去洗澡……”  
丸山试图挣脱，安田却缠得更紧。  
“maru帮我一下啦，难受死了。”他说得倒是直白，丸山脸腾得红了。  
吃掉？还是不吃掉？  
这是一个非常考验意志力的问题。  
丸山咬了咬牙，决定还是把人扛进浴室比较好。

淋蓬头撒下来的冷水，让安田一瞬间的清醒。  
丸山手忙脚乱的调水温。  
“maru。”安田眯起眼，脸上写着不高兴，周身的气场凝结，丸山有些害怕。  
安田用力推开丸山，光着脚跑出浴室，丸山赶紧关掉水龙头跟出去。  
卧室里传来翻箱倒柜的声音，丸山跟到门口，开了灯。  
地上甩出各种道具，都是丸山任务需要让安田买的。以前看的时候并不在意，现在堆集在一起花样品种繁多真想捂住眼睛。  
“sho酱~”丸山跪在地上，抓住暴走的安田。  
“干嘛？我用一下不行啊？你不帮我，我只能自己解决。”安田气鼓鼓的又推开丸山，找了一个尺寸相当大的按摩棒。  
丸山掰开安田的手，把那玩意儿扔掉，怕安田继续胡闹，按着他的脑袋压在自己胸口。  
刚才淋在身体上的冷水此刻已经变得温热，将丸山的衣襟染湿。  
丸山清晰的感受到安田强有力的心跳声，以及火烧般的体温。  
帮他解决吧。  
脑中有个声音在说。

丸山抱着安田躺到床上。  
安田的眼底已经被欲望搅得迷失理智，他先打破了两人平和的关系，对着丸山的嘴唇咬上来。  
这个吻没有任何技巧可言，说是吻却一直在啃咬，弄得丸山又痒又疼，不得已抬手扣住了安田的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，丸山夺了主导权，攻城略地。  
连舌尖都是滚烫的，丸山在安田的口腔中用柔和的方式抚慰他，然而好强的安田却并不领情，只以为丸山想敷衍他，拼了命的缠住丸山的舌头不让他滑走。  
这一来一回就像打架一样，丸山在心里发笑。  
原来他家的小兔子虽然单纯却不矜持。  
吻到唾液流进脖颈几乎要窒息的时候，丸山不得不把安田拉开。  
眼睛红红的，嘴唇肿起来。  
丸山还未能回味两人初次的吻，立刻就感觉到什么。是的，安田炙热的源头正结结实实的顶着他。  
半湿的裤子粘在身上不舒服，鼓出来的那里已经轮廓可见。  
大概蹭着丸山就可以缓解一分热度，安田使了劲的往丸山腿上蹭。  
再撩，就真的把你吃掉咯？  
丸山在心里给自己挥了挥旗子，然后褪去了安田的外裤和内裤。  
精神的罪魁祸首弹跳出来，不管是颜色还是形状都接近饱和。  
丸山吸了一口气，一只手掌小心翼翼的扶上去。  
始料未及的碰触，安田不由的哼出声。  
应该是感到舒服吧，先前还在暴走中的安田突然就安静下来，主动的往丸山手里送。  
一只手不够，安田抓住丸山的另一只手覆盖上去，半张开嘴，毫不顾忌的露出满意的呻吟。  
像是在被挠肚子的猫咪一样。  
丸山不知为何冒出这样的念头，把自己逗笑了。明明在做着色情的事情，却没有罪恶感，是自己太宠溺对方了吗？还是因为对方是安田的缘故。  
每次对他产生了想要占有的欲望，总会被乱七八糟的话题打断，然后觉得果然只要保护好这个天然的家伙就行了，柏拉图……啊，对sho酱的话柏拉图也是可以的。  
白色的浊液在手中释放。  
丸山看着缩成一团气喘吁吁的安田，滋生出一股饲主哄好了撒娇猫咪的得意心态。

可以结束了吧。  
丸山自顾自想着，转身准备下床。  
安田从他背后攀上来，不安分的舌尖舔着他的耳后根。  
“别闹，sho酱。”  
这是丸山的敏感位置，他可受不了这种恶作剧的挑拨。  
把安田从身上扒下来，为了防止他乱来，重新将他压在了床上。  
安田的眼睛直直的盯着丸山，丸山却分不清安田是清醒着还是混沌着。  
一次并不能解决问题。  
丸山自然知道，这种药即使药效再浅一晚上也能折腾好几回。  
但他脑子里的那根弦还是告诫自己不能对安田做太过分的事。  
丸山叹了口气，“sho酱，我再帮你一次吧。”  
“maru，进来，到我身体里来好不好？”安田的口齿清晰，每个音节每个字重重的敲击在丸山的耳膜上。  
他是清醒的。  
事情似乎到了一个很糟糕的境况。  
“sho酱，我不能……”  
“不能什么？”  
安田虚起眼睛，手指掐着丸山的手臂，轻轻的笑了一下。  
“是讨厌我吗？因为我是男人？因为我的身体对你来说一点意思也没有？”  
安田突然很想哭，他为什么要喝下那杯不知名的饮料，他明明预计到会有危险发生，他还是一头栽了进去。  
不是这样的！  
丸山刚想解释，安田一个巴掌甩了过来。  
“我讨厌你，最讨厌丸山隆平了，你走开！”  
这是在发酒疯吗？  
巴掌其实不疼，安田胡乱甩过来的，明显是在闹脾气。  
丸山按住他抱紧，“我喜欢sho酱，一直一直都喜欢sho酱。”  
安田楞了一会儿，然后努力把脑袋挣脱出来，上目线看着丸山。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
安田想想，总觉得自己被骗了。  
“不信。”  
“怎样才信？”  
“你上我。”  
丸山酝酿出的雄心壮志顿时偃旗息鼓了。  
“sho酱，哪有人这么赤裸裸的让对方上自己啊？”  
安田又想了想。  
“那让我上了你？”  
“喂！”  
丸山低头亲安田，安田被他亲的发笑，撒娇着推搡丸山。  
“我都脱光了躺你身下，你到底为什么还是不肯把我吃掉啊？”  
丸山用拇指抚摸安田绯红的脸颊。  
“因为太喜欢了，所以不知道该怎么下手？”  
安田兀自解读了丸山的话。  
“是不知道该从哪里开始吃吗？”  
丸山哭笑不得的回应，“是是是！”  
安田扯了扯丸山还完整的衣服，鼓着嘴一副委屈的模样，“从后面进来啊，把我吃掉。”  
“sho酱，事情不该是这样子的。”  
“那该是怎样？”


End file.
